


The Musketeer

by PulpQuinn



Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpQuinn/pseuds/PulpQuinn
Summary: This follows on from 'The King' after Ria was stranded. Still not entirely sure its real, she has made the best of it and fallen in with The Musketeers.
Relationships: Porthos du Vallon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095548
Kudos: 1





	1. An unspoken thing?

They both dragged the semi conscious Aramis up the stairs of the barracks and slumped him down on his bed. The room he shared with Porthos was fairly big with the afternoon sun coming in from several windows. Both a little short of breath, they paused for a moment. Ria was the first to say something, after closing the door and slumping against it.

'He's heavier than he looks' she said, waving a hand in the direction of the slumbering Musketeer. Porthos snorted in agreement 'Must be all the emotional baggage' she said, half to herself.

'Emotional baggage' he chuckled, sitting himself down on the only other bed in the room.

'Sorry' Ria answered 'sometimes I forget where I am. Well... 'when' I am'

'Don't be' Porthos said looking up at her 'its very....you' he said with a smile. She smiled too and stretched her back as she went to check on Aramis. 

'This one hit him hard eh? she observed, checking his breathing.

'Ah, They all do. Its all or nothing with him. In a few weeks, it'll be someone new. He'll find the right woman eventually.'

'I guess so' Ria began walking the room, rotating her ankles and stretching her arms. 

Over the past few months, the two of them had grown pretty close. She hadn't quite accepted that she really was in 17th Century France but she had tried to make the best of it. She had been posing as a squire of sorts with the Musketeers. It wasn't as hard to pull off as you would expect. A bit of hair over her face here, a low brimmed hat there went a long way. Most people didn't look that closely. They were often sent off on missions as a group anyway, so it was easy to stay hidden. She liked their merry band and got on with each of them well. Porthos, however, was different. He always made her laugh and she felt a proper connection with him. There was possibly an unspoken thing between them, but she wasn't entirely sure. They would flirt in their own little way. If the others noticed, they hadn't said anything. Not to her anyway. She had wanted to act on her feelings but she never quite had the right opportunity. Besides, if this was real, Crowley could breeze through the door any minute and drag her back to 2012. Then again, maybe that was incentive to explore any possibilities, while they still could.

'And what about you, Monseiur? Anyone in your life that makes you want to drink yourself into oblivion? She asked.

'Oh, there have been a few in my time.' he answered with that smile she loved so much.

'I bet. Anyone... recently?' she asked, trying to sound casual.

He was silent and narrowed his eyes at her for few seconds. 'Well, there is one.'

Her heart sunk. Of course he has someone. How could he not? Look at him. Gorgeous, intelligent, funny, a Musketeer.... he could have anyone he wanted. She pictured this mystery woman in her mind. Tall, elegant, beautiful hair, perfect skin. Probably one of the Queen's Ladies. She concentrated on her feet as she rotated them, one after the other 'Oh....' she tried not to look too crestfallen.

'She's a little..... different. Isn't from around here, you see. I've known her a while and we seem to have this unspoken thing between us'

She looked up from her feet and saw him smiling at her. Ria smiled back.

'Really? I'm sure if you told her how you feel....' she tailed off. She had thought he was talking about her but then she suddenly lost her nerve....what if she was wrong? That would be awkward to say the least. 'Does she know?' she managed to ask, calmly.

'Oh I think you know' he said standing up. He began to walk towards her. 'Hmm?'

She beamed at him 'Well.... I thought... maybe....' she wasn't sure what to say.

Porthos approached and took her in his arms. He stared down into her eyes and she felt her stomach flip, like a teenager again. Their lips touched and they sunk into a long, gentle kiss. She ran her hands up his back and pulled herself to him. He smoothly slipped the coat off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Her hands travelled to the front of this shirt and she tried to unbutton him. She fumbled. It wasn't easy with these ridiculous clothes. Modern clothes were so simple but these.... They were something else. So many layers, with small buttons and ties everywhere. She broke away from his lips and looked down.

'Urgh, why is this so difficult?' she asked, more to herself than to him.

Porthos laughed and removed everything he was wearing on top by pulling it over his head. He dropped the pile of clothes and removed hers in the same way. He took a step back to enjoy the site in front of him, then frowned when his eyes landed on her chest. 

Ria looked down. She couldn't wear most of the clothes she had arrived in. Jeans, an oversized band vest and leather jacket were not in fashion. However she had continued to wear her bra and boots. The bra was a little battered from hand washing as often as she could.

'Ah. The sports bra. You're looking at the future of comfortable and lazy underwear' she smiled and posed with a grin.

'For sport?' He shook his head

'But look' and she whipped it over her head 'easier than a corset right?' They both laughed and she suddenly became aware of Aramis again. She had completely forgotten he was there. Ria glanced over to the bed, and saw he was still fast asleep.

'You don't need to worry about him, he will be out for hours.' Assured Porthos, as he sat down on the bed and began to remove his boots. 

'Keep them on?' Ria asked, as she removed the sword from her waist and placed it gently on the floor as to not make any noise.

He made an approving face 'Yes Madame' he answered and he stretched his arms out to her. Taking her by the waist, he lowered her onto his lap and ran his hands over her naked back. They kissed again, both exploring each other's skin. She loved the smell of him. She couldn't even remember what deodorant smelled like any more, it was natural scent all the way for these guys. But she approved. Porthos smelled warm and manly and she took long breaths in to enjoy him. 

She hoped the scented oils she had managed to find for herself made up for the lack of modern soap and shampoo. He didn't seem to mind tho, as he planted kisses all over her neck and chest. He laid them back on the bed and in the same movement, rolled them both over so he was on top of her. His mouth worked it's way down her stomach as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. Simultaneously, she slipped off her boots and tried to let them fall quietly to the floor. He undid the ties on her trousers and pulled them all the way off but then stopped. She opened her eyes and looked towards him.

He was propped up on his elbows, sporting a confused smile. 'What am I looking at?' he asked, running his finger tips over her home-made panties and chuckling. 

'I made them. The underwear here is... not for me. It was just easier to make some in the style I'm used to.

He shook his head and continued chuckling, as he studied them. She propped herself up on her hands behind her.

'They're pretty convenient too. Just pull the ties.' she tapped her fingers on the ribbons on the right side and then on the left.

The Musketeer did so and gently pulled one ribbon, then the other and peeled back the material. 'So practical' He said with a smile as he cast them aside.

'I have my moments.' said Ria, as she reached down towards his face. 'Get up here' she said, and he crawled towards her. She turned onto her left side and they kissed again, as her hand moved onto the front of his trousers. She pulled the ties slowly and released his cock. It was hot and hard and she stroked it firmly, making him sigh in appreciation. She licked her thumb and ran it over the tip, making him shudder. His left hand found her buttock and he pulled her closer to him. He broke away from the kiss and pushed her flat onto her back. Holding himself over her, he lightly brushed her clit with his tip. She spread her legs, allowing him space to lower himself into her. He did it slowly, savouring the moment. When he was fully inside her, they looked back to each other and smiled. 

'That feels amazing' she said as he began to move in and out of her.

'Mmmhmm' came Pothos' reply, followed by a surprised intake of breath as she squeezed him inside her. 'This will be over very quickly if you keep doing that' he said

Ria gave him a cheeky smile and squeezed him again, making him moan. 'Shhh' she reminded him and glanced over to Aramis once more. 'You don't want to.... uh.... wake him up' She could barely contain herself either. She stifled her moans as she came suddenly. She hadn't expected to but it seemed to spur Porthos on. He continued, moving faster each time she squeezed him. 

'Do it here' whispered Ria, brushing her nipples with her fingers. He nodded and eventually pulled out of her quickly. He knelt over her with one hand on her chest. His thumb circled her nipple as he came quietly on her breasts. Their breathing died down and he gave her another smile.

'Oh...' he started to look around the room.

'It's ok' she reassured him 'You can use those' she pointed to her panties on the floor. I have plenty. I made many, many pairs.' she smiled.

He cleaned her quickly and dropped the material on the floor. He laid down next to her and pulled her close as she nuzzled at his neck. They listened to the sound of their breathing and the soft snoring from the other bed.

'I have wanted to do that for a long time' admitted Porthos, lightly tracing the tattoo on her shoulder with his fingers.

'Me too' she agreed. 'I have thought about that on few lonely nights' They both laughed quietly and kissed once more. They talked softly for the next few hours, careful not to wake Aramis. He began to stir around sundown and they both agreed she should leave. Ria gathered her things and slipped out after a final goodbye kiss, her hat pulled down over her face. She made her way back to her room at Constance's house. 

Constance was the only other person who knew the truth about who she was. She was a very smart woman with an open mind and Ria appreciated that. She was very fond of her and knew she could be trusted with her secret. They chatted for a while before turning in. As Ria finally laid down in her own bed, she began to drift off to sleep, remembering the smell of Porthis' skin. Out of nowhere, she was disturbed by a troubling thought . 

She was in love....


	2. The Real Punishment

Ria could have watched them for hours. Porthos was such a loving and natural father, it filled her with joy to watch them play. She was standing in the doorway of the small farmhouse they had called home for the past 5 years. Dressed in dark brown leather trousers and boots with a loose white overshirt, she was fastening her belt around her waist. The belt was made to holster the dagger that Porthos had lent her in that fight, all those years ago. He had gifted it to her and she never went anywhere without it. The dagger was pure silver and had killed its fair share of monsters. 

It was a beautiful summer morning and she was just about to walk to town for some meat. The day felt like any other. She smiled to herself and turned into the kitchen. He was the last thing she ever expected to see.

'Really warms the cockles, doesn't it, Miss Black.' Crowley grinned as he leaned against the kitchen counter. She froze, speechless. The sight of him hit her like a truck. Her eyes darted to under the table. 'I wouldn't bother, I know where all your toys are stashed.....' He held up the flask of holy water '....and where all the devil's traps are. I watched you paint them, after all' She forced herself to focus and tried to speak.

'Please...' She whispered 'Don't hurt them.'

'I won't,' he smiled at her 'If you come quietly.' He was looking around the room as he calmly said this. 'Lets do this the easy way shall we?'

'No....please.' she begged 'I'm no threat to you. Leave me be. I've made a life here, I'm....' she trailed off as Crowley finished her sentence for her.

'Happy' he proudly said.

There it was. How could she have been so stupid to think she could ever have any of this? Suddenly her time here made sense. All 11 years. She spent the first few wondering when Crowley was coming back, then another year or so wonder IF. But those thoughts had lessened more and more. Every time a milestone passed, a month, a year, 5 years, she had expected to see him. Finally, she had accepted her situation. She hadn't thought about Crowley for a while. It was clever, she had to give him that.

'Which..... is the point, isn't it' She sighed. 

'Got it in one' said Crowley, as he started to approach her. 'Why do you think you fitted in so easily? Why you had no language troubles or haven't aged a day since you arrived hmm? I made sure you would thrive here. I've watched you every step of the way. It's been quite the show, you and him. I was there the first time he took you to his bed. It's been my own private reality show. I've witnessed all the greatest hits. Love, marriage, home.... baby Musketeer. And today. The day you finally became complacent.'

He was close enough to touch her now. 'All this time, that thought has been in the back of your mind 'what if he comes back now? What if he takes me away?' Granted, its grown smaller over time, and in recent years it has slumbered in your subconscious. Until today. Today was the first day that thought disappeared completely' 

Ria was defeated. There was nothing she could do. If she went without a fuss, at least her family would live. It was the best she could hope for. 

'Well played....' she conceded, shaking her head. 'It's quite brilliant.' 

'Isn't it' He watched her as she turned her gaze back to the garden and sighed. He knew she wouldn't try anything.

'What will happen to them.' she asked, eyes fixed on her husband and son

'Nothing. You have my word and you know my word is my bond. They won't be harmed by anyone or anything.' He took a final step towards her.

In the garden, Porthos looked back to the house. He saw the figures in the doorway and it took him a second to fully comprehend what he was seeing. The last thing Ria saw was the horrified look on his face as she felt Crowley's hand on her shoulder. In an instant, they were back in that white room from 11 years ago.


End file.
